When an airbag deploys, the airbag cover opens to allow the airbag to expand into the passenger space. The airbag cover hinge serves to guide the airbag cover on opening and to prevent the cover from flying in an uncontrolled manner into the passenger space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,781 discloses an airbag cover hinge of knitted or woven fabric. The forces acting on the airbag cover hinge vary, as a function of the weight of the airbag cover and/or airbag. For example, the heavier the airbag cover or airbag, the greater the forces acting on the hinge. The hinge serves a dual function: first to ensure that the airbag cover opens quickly and easily when the airbag deploys and second, to ensure that the airbag cover does not break free from all restraints, so as to fly into the passenger space and possibly cause injury to someone.
Prior art hinges for airbag cover that are configured as woven fabric or knitted fabric can tear, that is, fail, under unfavorable conditions.
What is needed, therefore, is a hinge for an airbag cover that allows easy opening of the airbag cover upon deployment, yet securely prevents a tearing or loosening of the hinge. What is further needed is such a hinge that is cost-effective to produce.